A Wizard amongst Witches
by GJO1088
Summary: Kim Yu-jin is a hard working young man with no hopes and dreams for the future and simply lives to to support himself but one day he gets transported into a world where witches exists and magic is real and he himself becomes a wizard. A crossover between Kamen Rider Wizard and Witch Hunter. Very pre-Canon


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamen Rider series or Witch Hunter, just the OC's for my story.**

 **Edit: Changed the protagonist's name.**

"Phew, time to go home."

Kim Yu-jin (김유진) had finished his work at one of his part-time jobs for the day and was eager to go home. After saying goodbye to his coworkers, he began walking to his home. Ever since he had completed his mandatory military service and readjusted to civilian life, his life has been routine: everyday he would wake up early, exercise, go to work, work his shift, go home, spend time on the internet through his laptop, and then go to sleep. This lifestyle was not by choice for he had nobody to rely on.

Kim Yu-jin grew up in an orphanage. His parents didn't leave him, they died in an accident when he was still young.

Then he was handed over to an orphanage. He didn't have a bad relationship with the caregivers and other orphans but he preferred to read and spend time on the computer over playing with other children. He loved books, both fiction and nonfiction so he would read books as much as possible along with manhwa, manga, comics and light novels. He also loved the internet due to being able to read translated foreign materials, read fanfictions, shop online, look up information quickly, and download music, shows, and pdf documents. Yu-jin had a closer bond with books and computers than he did with other humans.

He gained much knowledge from books and the internet and when he attended school, Yu-jin always received top grades and even received scholarships for his academic achievements, no mean feat considering the nation's cutthroat education system. His teachers expected him to attend Seoul National University but due to personal circumstances Kim Yu-jin was uncertain about his future.

When Yu-jin turned 19 **[1]** , he became an 'All-Alone Youth' or 'Terminated Youth' due to the social welfare law requiring orphans to be emancipated from an institution once they turn 19. The only support he received was the separation pay of ₩5,000,000 from the government. Yu-jin managed to save up some money from working part time during high school and other activities but even with the scholarships he received and additional separation payment, Yu-jin would have a difficult time paying for his tuition, textbooks, and other fees while supporting himself, not to mention repaying student loans. Further complicating matters was that Yu-jin had no aspirations in life. No majors or careers interested him and no matter how hard he thought no goals came to mind. He decided to enlist in the military after graduating from high school and quitting his part time jobs both to fulfill his mandatory military service required of Korean male citizens and mostly to put off deciding whether to continue his education or not.

Korea's mandatory military service **[2]** served as a rite of passage for young Korean male adults, one that was dreaded for good reason. Males had to put their education and careers on hold for nearly two years to endure grueling exercise drills, psychological stress of adapting to the military's hierarchical and disciplinary culture and potentially arbitrary and insulting superiors. For their service, recruits were compensated with a sum lower than the national minimum wage (Which was the absolute worst aspect of the military in Yu-jin's mind). Taking into account these factors, it was understandable that few looked forward to military service but for Yu-jin, it was an opportunity.

While Yu-jin's time with his beloved books and internet would be limited along with the possibility of having an unpleasant superior and worst of all, receive a pay so low he felt like shedding tears of blood but the military offered the one and only opportunity for him to handle firearms.

Yu-jin always had a fascination with firearms ever since he watched shows featuring it and read books on various types. He admired modern weapon systems and dreamed of using it, as such Yu-jin felt some anticipation for his life in the military unlike most.

Yu-jin began his service by going through a 6 week training program at Nonsan Korea Army Training Center or boot camp consisting of basic skills trainings such as rifle shooting, grenade throwing, bayonet use, long marches in full gear, patrol, digging trenches, encampment, performing first aid, etc. He even had to use a gas mask and sit through tear gas. Compared to the other recruits Yu-jin was better off in many aspects by a significant margin. The training was tiring but it was nothing he couldn't endure. Prior to his training, he had delivered newspapers, helped people move, and traveled distances the average individual would consider taxing on a daily basis, as a result Yu-jin was by no means physically unfit. Thus he completed his training without any significant difficulty. After completing boot camp Yu-jin was sent to a military base where he was assigned kitchen duty.

Yu-jin acclimated quickly to his new lifestyle, he was already used to performing various chores and he researched beforehand on what to expect in the military. The suboptimal living conditions, swear words, and chores quickly became the new normal. Even all the yelling quickly became background noise and he went through his service without a huge incident.

Overall, his time in the military had been educating: He became more physically fit, had learned to handle firearms and other weapons like he desired, perform basic first aid, picked up basic hand-to-hand combat skills, etc. and even improved his already notable cooking and skill at chores. When the date of his military discharge was approaching near, Yu-jin seriously considered remaining in the military and continue his service as a career soldier but ultimately decided against it. He preferred a life where he can regularly spend time on the internet and read books.

After being discharged from the military with the rank of Corporal, Yu-jin had to find a place to live and work. Luckily, he found both faster than expected. He managed to find a cheap Goshiwon **[3]** and new part time jobs and he lived to support himself ever since. Work was tiring and Yu-jin lived in an apartment where the size of the rooms was comparable to that of a prison cell but he did not hate his life. While his life could not be considered bright and fulfilling as long as there were books, internet access, and a place to sleep he could endure any hardship, even more so after his time in the military.

Yu-jin had finally arrived at his room where he took a shower and then lied in bed with one of his most prized possession, a macbook he had bought at bargain price. He would spend the rest of his time on the laptop until it was time to sleep.

"What should I do?." Yu-jin sighed.

He knew he had to decide whether or not he wanted to attend Seoul National University at some point but even after thinking long and hard for more than a year, he still couldn't decide on the issue. Yu-jin hated to think about the future, such thoughts were often disheartening and depressing.

"I wish I didn't have to decide." Yu-jin grumbled. He merely uttered the words out of discontent but even in his wildest imagination, Yu-jin could have never predicted that his wish would come true this very moment.

All of a sudden there was a bright glow.

"What?"

Locating the source of the glow, Yu-jin found what looked to be a magic circle of sorts on the floor, he could only widen his eyes as the magic circle grew brighter until a sudden explosion of bright light enveloped him. He didn't even have time to utter a word or even react in any meaningful way.

When the light subsided, Kim Yu-jin was gone.

 **[Cue Hamos: The Green Chariot opening "Rick's theme" by Bang Daesik** **(방대식) (녹색전차해모수 오프닝** **"릭의 테마** **" by** **Bang Daesik (방대식)]** **[4]**

 **[instrumental interlude]** Camera flying through a landscape until a castle is in view and then it goes to the sky showing the title

 **[uri sa-neun i sigani]** Yu-jin is shown to be summoned through a magic circle and then restrained with a obscured mysterious figure looking at him.

 **[amu-ri-himdeuleodo]** Yu-jin, exhausted and heavily injured, is looking at the WizarDriver in his hands, the scene switches to Yu-jin as flame style Kamen rider wizard fighting through hordes of ghouls.

 **[aryeonhi tteooreuneun gieok]** Yu-jin walks slowly while bloody and exhausted and clutching his left side of his stomach and then collapses. West discovers him.

 **[haengbokhan chueok]** West and Varete oversees Yu-jin's training with PlaMonsters flying around him.

 **[memareun gaseumeul jeoksyeojul]** Merlin is alongside a king, it then switches to the chief phantoms with wiseman.

 **[ttatteuthan sarang chat-a]** "East" with a stoic serious expression is walking in a garden with a parasol

 **[pureureun hangul geurimyeo]** At a castle balcony Yu-jin is with West and Varete, all three are smiling as they gaze into some far off direction. The scene suddenly changes to show the faces of North and South.

 **[uri hamkke na—gaja]** South with a bloodthirsty, psychotic smirk blasts mana through her fingertip at West and Varete.

 **[naeileul hyanghae]** West and Varete with serious expressions prepares to defend themselves. The scene then switches to Yu-jin flying on WizarDragon machine winger.

 **[instrumental interlude]** The screen changes to Yu-jin activating WizarDriver. He puts on the Flame Wizard Ring and places his left hand on the WizarDriver, transforming into Flame Wizard. With a WizarSwordGun in his hand, Yu-jin gets into a fighting stance and then charges towards numerous phantoms. The final scene cuts to Yu-jin with the WizarDragon behind him.

 **Author's Note**

 **[1]** Under the Korean age system, everyone, at the moment of birth, starts at age one instead of zero and everyone adds an age at New Year's Day (Either on the solar one or lunar one, depending what people celebrate). Koreans also use the regular age system that Westerners use and distinguish the two by adding "man" ("full") in front of the age. (For example, a Korean person would say he/she is "46 sal" (years of age,) but "man 45 sal" (45 years old "in full"). The Western system is the official system used for all legal purposes.

 **[2]** All male Korean citizens have to serve around 2 years in the military due to military conscription.

 **[3]** Goshiwon/Goshitel/livingtel are very small cheap rooms that can cost anywhere from ₩200,000 to ₩700,000 a month (prices vary depending on the size of the room and its location). They are often rented by students or workers and are usually located in the city centre or near universities, bus stops, and train stations.

 **[4]** 녹색전차 해모수 (Romanization: Nogsaegjeoncha Haemosu) or Hamos: the Green Chariot. A Korean animation that aired from 1997 to 1998, it has 26 episodes. The opening has two versions, one by Bang Daesik and another by GIRL. In Japan it's titled: Iris, The rainbow chronicle and has a different opening.

 **\- What do you think of the first chapter? Not my best writing I admit mostly because I wanted to get finish writing this as fast as possible. Searching this site the majority of Witch Hunter** **fanfics have yaoi in it while the few non yaoi fanfictions hasn't been updated in years (such as Mirror by Laze0) or removed from the site altogether (one of them was titled Beauty of Bairong and another one was a short story of sorts). Another is a Naruto crossover challenge by DX7 which I don't plan on taking. I had this idea for a while and so I decided to write it.**

 **\- PM me if you have any questions and i'll try to answer the best I can.**

 **\- Rate and review!**


End file.
